Cemburu Buta
by stardee25
Summary: Cemburu Buta/ Tengah malam saat Sakura menginap di rumah pacarnya, ia mendapat sebuah panggilan./ "Ya, LU GAK USAH NGEGAS BAMBANG!"/ "Sayang, siapa bambang? Seingat aku kamu gak punya mantan yang namanya bambang, jangan-jangan kamu selingkuh!"/ "Tunggu, ini salah paham,"/ Warning : gaje, OOC, AU, ngaco, gak tau lagi pokoknya. Main pair: Seijuro A and Sakura H


**Cemburu Buta**

 **Naruto and Kurobas bukan milik saya.**

 **Summary :**

 **Tengah malam saat Sakura menginap di rumah pacarnya, ia mendapat sebuah panggilan.**

 **"Ya, LU GAK USAH NGEGAS BAMBANG!"**

 **"Sayang, siapa bambang? Seingat aku kamu gak punya mantan yang namanya bambang, jangan-jangan kamu selingkuh?!"**

 **"Tunggu, ini salah paham,"**

 **Warning : gaje, OOC bgt, AU, ngaco, gak tau lagi pokoknya.**

 **Main pair: Seijuro Akashi x Sakura Haruno**

 **Happy reading!**

Malam itu pasangan tercinta kita, Seijuro dan Sakura sedang tertidur lelap. Walaupun dalam posisi pelukan yang bikin tangan keram, tetap aja mereka merasa nyaman karena saling mencintai -ahayy-!

" **Drrttt..Drrrttt..** " Sakura terbangun mendengar getaran ponselnya di atas nakas. Telinganya memang sangat peka. Ia segera melihat ponselnya. Oh, panggilan dari Ayame.

Mau direject tapi takut penting, ya udah Sakura melepaskan tangan Seijuro dari tubuhnya dan beranjak. Sempet ditarik lagi sama Seijuro tapi Sakura tetap melepaskannya.

"Tunggu ya. Ini ada telpon," bisik Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan ke luar kamar. Seijuro hanya memasang wajah sebal.

"Siapa sih yang nelpon malem-malem, ganggu gue lagi pewe aja," ucap Seijuro.

Gak kuat, pengen tidur lagi. Tapi posisinya gak wenak kalau gak meluk bidadari tercintahh.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sakura yang kayak lagi emosi gitu.

"Gak bisa, aku lagi tidur di rumah pacarku nih. Nggak mungkin kan aku ke rumah kamu malem-malem?"

"Sakura lagi nelpon siapa sih, kok aku-kamu an," gumam Seijuro kesal campur curiga. Mana nyuruh Sakura ke rumah orang lagi.

"Enak aja ih, aku gak mau pokoknya!"

"Ya, kapan-kapan bisa kan? Kamu gak lihat ini jam berapa?! Jam satu lebih lima,"

"Ih, ya udah. Itu kan urusan kamu, kenapa aku yang urus coba?!"

"Lupa? Kan aku bilang aku lagi di rumah pacarku,"

"Ya nggak bisa lah. Aku ngantuk tahu!"

Seijuro makin panas aja denger percakapan ucapan Sakura. Akhirnya ia menghampiri Sakura. Kali aja Sakura nyebut nama siapa yang lagi ditelponnya.

"Ya, LU GAK USAH NGEGAS BAMBANG!"

Bambang? Bukannya itu nama cowok ya? Sakura kan gak punya mantan bernama Bambang, apa jangan-jangan itu selingkuhannya? Pikiran Seijuro berkecamuk.

Sakura mematikan sambungan dengan kesal. Ia terkejut melihat Seijuro yang ada di belakangnya.

"Say, kenapa nunggu di situ? Padahal tidur aja duluan, kamu kan capek abis turnamen," ucap Sakura.

"Sayang, siapa bambang? Seingat aku kamu nggak punya mantan yang namanya bambang, jangan-jangan kamu selingkuh?!" Tanya Seijuro kayak cewek mergokin cowoknya selingkuh. Lah terbalik ?

"Tunggu, ini salah paham," ucap Sakura. Maklumin aja, Seijuro lagi capek, jadi super cemburuan.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu telponan sama cowok? Aku-kamu, terus tega ninggalin aku buat jawab telpon itu," ucap Seijuro. Nih anak kenapa dah? Kayak cewek PMS aja.

"Aduh, ini salah paham, sayang. Bambang itu bukan orang—"

"Hah?"

"Maksudnya bambang di sini tuh bukan nama orang. Yah, cuma plesetan aja, kamu jarang gaul sih jadi gak tahu. Lagian tadi aku telponan sama sepupu aku. Dia cewek kok," jelas Sakura.

Seijuro memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Masa sih?" Tanya Seijuro ragu.

Sakura memperlihatkan aktivitas lognya. Panggilan barusan dari Ayame.

"Percaya kan? Udah sekarang kita tidur lagi ya. Kasihan kamu capek banget kayaknya sampai cemburu gitu," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk punggungnya Seijuro.

"Aku gak bisa tidur soalnya gulingku kabur," ucap Seijuro sambil menyeringai seksi.

"Udah-udah, sekarang gulingnya udah balik kan? Sekarang tidur ya," ucap Sakura sambil mendudukkan Seijuro di atas kasur.

Seijuro menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gak boleh ada yang merebut kamu dari aku, mau Bambang, Suripto, Panci, atau apalah, gak boleh sentuh Sakura. Karena kau milikku, mengerti?" Ucap Seijuro sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Hmm. Karena perintahmu itu mutlak kan? Iya-iya, bosen aku tuh dengernya," balas Sakura.

"Mau tidur atau—" Seijuro memasang wajah IYKWIM.

"Erooo! Aku pulang ah!"

"Maaf aja sayang, semua jendela sama pintu udah aku gembok. Percuma aja,"

"Y-ya udah, aku mau tidur aja," ucap Sakura gagap. Habisnya salting sih, kan pacarnya itu hawt banget. Sakura nutup wajahnya pake bantal. Mampus lu gak bisa sun-sun, Sei!

"Yaaahhh~" keluh Seijuro.

 **FIN**


End file.
